Radio access networks are used for delivering data, voice and video communications to devices such as cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc. These devices are often included within metallic cases, which creates a challenge to design an antenna for the devices that provides the capability desired by users of the devices. The metallic cases can act as a shield that prevents electromagnetic energy from reaching the antenna. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide robust communication in radio access devices that provides a satisfactory experience for the user.